Mistake
by ximcarebear
Summary: Gabriella makes a mistake causing it to spread throughout East High. How will she overcome it and more important, will Troy be by her side when she's going through the pain? Inspired by Vanessa's nude scandal. For now, just R&R.
1. Ally Catraz

**Prologue: Ally Catraz**

"Gabi, how about this one?" Taylor said as she pulled a Tinkerbell costume from the racks. Gabriella looked up from her new Teen Vogue magazine to see what Taylor had picked this time. Tonight was Sharpay's costume party and Taylor wanted to be perfect. Sharpay was the most popular girl in school. Although she can be an ice queen to everyone, she had been really nice to Gabriella and the others girls after what happened at Lava Springs last week. Sharpay had given up her goal into getting Troy's heart and instead actually aiming for someone who liked her for who she is: Zeke Baylor. They have been going strong since the Lava Springs incident but nothing serious at the time.

Troy Bolton, however, is playing hard-to-get with Gabriella. After their little innocent kiss after their talent show, Troy didn't really seem to pay close attention to her anymore. Gabriella wanted to have something with Troy again since she left after finding out about Sharpay's plan to get Troy. Now that Gabriella came back to work and Troy finally realizing his mistake into worrying about college when he has more than a year to figure it out, she wanted to spend time with Troy without all the stress around them. Gabriella came back last week to become a lifeguard but when she came back, Mr. Fulton had already replaced her with a new young blonde male so Mr. Fulton gave her an assistant job with Taylor to organize the activities at Lava Springs. Taylor was excited to work with Gabriella side by side. As for Gabriella, she was happy when she heard her lifeguard job was over but sad that she is working on activities when she clearly knew the kitchen needed help, especially when Troy is now working in the kitchen than working as a golf teacher.

"Tinkerbell is too common. Find something that nobody wears anymore." Taylor sighed as she put the costume back on the rack and looked for something else to wear. Sharpay's party is in ten hours and she had found nothing to wear. Gabriella already bought her costume: it was a sexy Ally Catraz Adult costume, a puke yellow tight jacket with a matching puke yellow mini skirt with black pumps that went past her kneecaps. She also had a blackboard with it to write your name on it and a pair of handcuffs to cuff on one of your wrists. She was sure to use the costume to seduce Troy. Maybe now he'll actually get in the head and find out what he's been missing all his life.

"How about this one?" Taylor asked as she pulled a playboy nurse costume. It was like a regular nurse outfit only it looks tighter, the button of the shirt is only buttoned in the middle so it can reveal the top of the breasts, and the mini skirt would be illegal to wear in a real hospital.

"I like that one." Taylor smiled as she looked for her size in the back and brought it to the counter. Gabriella followed behind her without taking her eyes off the magazine. She walked behind Taylor, looking at which direction Taylor is going at the corner of her eye when she felt her foot step on something. The object was slippery, causing her to fall forward. Gabriella waved her arms and legs around to balanced her when she felt an arm slipping around her waist. It helped her balanced her fall and she opened her eyes to see those sky blue eyes that hadn't appeared in her sight since 'Everyday'.

"Sorry," Gabriella said as she pushed herself out of the person's arms.

"It's fine."

"Gabi, I already paid for the costume. We need to get to my house and—oh hello Troy." Troy nodded at Taylor.

"You guys going to Sharpay's costume party?" he asked. Taylor nodded.

"I just got mine. Do you know if Chad's going?"

"Yeah, he said he might go early." He looked at Gabriella. "How about you?"

"She has this adorable costume, but you'll have to find out what it is," Taylor answered for her.

"Are you going to the party?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"That's why I'm here. I wonder if they have any costumes left."

"We'll leave you to your shopping." Taylor grabbed Gabriella's wrist and pulled her out of the store.

"Thank you so much for covering for me."

"You owe me. Now we need to get ready; I want to get there as early as Chad will."

Gabriella and Taylor entered the gates of Lava Springs. The whole parking lot was full of limos and luxurious cars. Teenagers of all different races stepped out of their cars and were greeted by Sharpay's parents.

"Hello Taylor. Hello Gabriella," Mrs. Evans greeted to the girls.

"Hi Mrs. Evans," Taylor and Gabriella said in unison.

"Sharpay and Ryan are inside. You can go on in." Gabriella and Taylor smiled at Sharpay's parents before going in.

All the East High Lava Springs staff was already there. Taylor went ahead to find Chad leaving Gabriella by herself. She decided to look for Sharpay but it was hard since the place was crowded. Luckily she found the closest thing to Sharpay.

"Hey Ryan," Gabriella yelled over the music. Ryan turned around and enveloped Gabriella into a hug. Gabriella and Ryan have developed a close friendship ever since Ryan followed the 'Breaking Free' process and broke away from Sharpay's selfish ways. Because of Ryan, Sharpay got to think about her own selfish ways and finally solving it by changing to a better person. Ryan had a small crush on Gabriella but he knew that Gabriella was in love with Troy, so he helped her with getting him back. Now he has a girlfriend, Martha Cox, who he loved very much and developed an even bigger crush on.

"Have you seen Sharpay?" Ryan asked over the loudness. He was wearing a navy green camouflage tank top and navy green cargo pants.

"No. I was just about to ask you that." Ryan cheekily smiled and looked around. Out of nowhere, Kelsi popped out of the ground lowering under someone's arm to get out of the crowd. Her hand was intertwined with her boyfriend, Jason Cross. They started going out after the summer staff party the day after the talent show. Kelsi loved Jason's oblivious intelligence of being total empty-minded and trying to be smart at some points.

"Hey Gabi," Kelsi said. She was wearing a black and white striped tight t-shirt with black mini shorts. On each of her butt cheeks were planted soccer balls as pockets. Jason was wearing a matching outfit with Kelsi only except that his khaki pants were black.

"I like your costume," Gabriella complimented.

"You too. You look like you're from Alcatraz."

"That's the point."

"Do you know where Taylor is?"

"She went to find Chad." Kelsi nodded as she pulled Jason past Gabriella to find Taylor.

"So you're supposed to be from Alcatraz?" Ryan asked. Gabriella nodded. Throughout the journey the Wildcats had gone through from the day she got to East High to last week when Gabriella and Troy shared their first non-interrupted kiss, Gabriella got her wish. She wanted someplace to fit, to have friends who like her for who she is, and a crush that'll love her for her deepest feelings. Taylor had been the best friend Gabriella wanted from her dreams; the girl who would listen to every problem she had, the only female who will ever know who she's in love with or had a crush, the only person who will know her darkest secret. Troy was the best _thing_ that has ever happened to her in her sixteen-and-a-half years; he was caring, thoughtful, and admitted his mistakes. No one could ever replace Troy in her heart… unless there was someone else who's more perfect than him. Chad was the besterest brother-from-another-mother she could have; many thought just because he was her crush's best friend, he actually got the position of being Gabriella's bodyguard. That's not true; Chad does this for who he is and because he loves her like a little sister, nothing more. Ryan was the sweetest; Gabriella and mostly everyone else knew that Ryan had a crush on Gabriella, but Gabriella took it aside and talked to him like a friend. It's not like you can't be friends with a guy who likes you. Gabriella liked to be fair and simple, so if people didn't like her being friends with Ryan, that was their fault. People shouldn't judge for unreasonable reasons.

"Where's Martha?" Gabriella asked. Ever since Martha started hanging out with the gang, she seemed like part of the gang herself. She only started liking Ryan after finding out he escaped under Sharpay's shadow. Martha, Taylor, and Kelsi had a lot in common with each other so they became good friends. Martha and Gabriella were close, but not close enough. With the guys, Martha was only close to Ryan; she didn't dare to get close to the basketball guys because like Taylor, she though they were lunkhead basketball men. But that doesn't mean she weren't friends with them.

"She went to get a drink. Don't worry, there are actually bodyguards watching in the food table. My parents don't want alcohol in the party." Gabriella laughed at Ryan's joke.

"I'm going to find Taylor." Ryan nodded and let her go. Gabriella went through the crowd and found Taylor, but when she was going toward her, she was pulled out of a crowd and into a room. The room was dark and Gabriella was scared. She closed her eyes and it was no different; the room was the same color as her closing her eyes.

"Don't be scared." The voice reminded her of the party at the ski lodge, the winter musical auditions, the sound from the webcam when Taylor was convincing her to quit the callbacks, the owner of the hands that intertwined with her hands from the time they sang 'You Are the Music in Me' with Kelsi, the singer of 'Everyday' from the talent show, and the guy who never gave her heart back.

"I'm not." Her eyes were still closed, but she could see that the lights flicked on. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Troy in a Pirates of the Caribbean costume. It looked like she was wearing Jack Sparrow's costume or Will Turner's.

"Is that supposed to be your costume?" Gabriella managed to giggle out.

"Don't laugh. It was the only decent costume left after I saw you today." Her smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, looking away from his eyes. She felt his hand touching her chin and lifting it up to face his face. His cerulean blue eyes were boring into her coffee brown eyes, begging for entrance to her brain to find out what she was thinking. She refused to open the doors; she's done that once and it lead her to heartbroken mode.

"You're lying. I could tell." She bit her lip. She always does that when she's keeping herself from saying things she'll regret. "You could tell me. I won't laugh."

"That's not the problem." She clasped her mouth shut with her hand. Troy laughed and grabbed her wrist that was closing her mouth away from him. He pulled her hand down to her side and slid down from her wrist to her hand to lace their hands together.

"You know that jail costume is making you really sexy right now." Gabriella smiled; it was always Troy who could make her blush. He couldn't last a second without making Gabriella laugh, smile, or blush.

"Thank you," she quietly mumbled. Troy grinned and kissed her cheek. Her eyes automatically closed feeling the warm lips touch her skin. She opened her eyes to see Troy pull back. "Why did you stop?" He grinned again and this time kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Fortunately there was a bed behind Gabriella so Troy laid her down. His lips trailed down to her jaw line and then her neck. Gabriella moaned so dearly. He slowly reached for her zipper of her jacket-shirt and zipped it down. Good thing the jacket-shirt has a built-in bra.

And good thing they didn't see the flash coming from the opened door.

* * *

**A/N IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REST OF THE STORY: This isn't a one-shot. I just wanted to see if you guys liked it or not. If I don't see at least twenty reviews (this is an exception for my ranting of stories just for reviews), then I'll delete this and not continue. It's supposed to be about Gabriella making a mistake and trying to overcome it when a picture of her and Troy spread throughout East High from that night. If you don't like it, please don't review. If you do, just say 'love it' or something to let me know you like it. **

**I was looking on other people's profiles and I saw some of them made banners of their stories and/or trailers. If you're a fan of mine and you can actually make banners and/or videos, you can start showing off your appreciation by making me a banner of any of my stories or a trailer of any of my stories. You can send me the url of the video/banner and I'll post it on my profile. I know you guys love my stories and I just want to see if I can see more of the love. Thank you!**


	2. I'll Be By Your Side

****

Chapter 1: I'll Be By Your Side

First day as an East High senior. Oh, it felt good. The last year of living like teenagers. The next, college and relaxation.

Gabriella felt good today. She had the perfect first day outfit: a white halter top with a red Abercrombie cami over it, a red and white Juicy Couture jacket with an E on one of the pockets and red mini-shorts. You can say it was adorable yet cute, but to Gabriella it was showing off school spirit. After all, it was her official first day at East High again. Her mom had moved her from all over the country because of her company. She asked her mom if she would quit the job and move to a better job that doesn't cause them to move from each state to the next, but Ms. Montez loved the job; it was her dream to work as a plastic surgeon and she wasn't going to quit it just because it caused her to move to a better hospital each time. For once, she was happy that her mom had moved her for the final time before moving herself on her own to college. And that was the first school where she got her first boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Hah, that sounds like a cool word right? For loved ones, of course it is. They're loved not only by family but also relationship-wised. It felt good to be loved by someone who's not blood-related to you. (Friends don't count in this situation.) Troy Bolton is lucky.

Gabriella waited in the house for Troy to pick her up. Ever since the night at Sharpay's costume party, she and Troy have been hitting it off. More picnics on the golf course, swimming after pool use is closed, and candlelight dinners in the restaurants near the country clubs (all with the help of Sharpay telling Mr. Fulton to excuse the couple from breaking the staff rules or he'll see her evil side); that was more than enough even though Troy gave more than that.

Her Blackberry rang with a Jonas Brothers 'When You Look Me in the Eye' ring tone. She clicked the send button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Gabi, you can come out now." Gabriella smiled without replying and hung up. She grabbed her book bag and ran out of the house to see Troy in his pickup truck that his dad gave him when he fixed it up. Troy honked the horn for Gabriella to pick up the pace. She slid her white sandals on and ran to the passenger side. She slid in the car and slammed the door. She gave Troy a peck on the cheek before starting the engine for him.

"Aren't you eager to get to class?" Gabriella grinned.

"I just want to get to school so I can hang up more pictures on my locker." She pulled a binder full of pictures that she and the gang took while at Lava Springs. There were pictures of Taylor and she laughing on the sun chairs bathing in their swimsuits while the guys were playing water polo, pictures of Sharpay and she goofing off at the lounge when the clerk is rolling her eyes at them, and many more including pictures of Troy and she sneaking kisses and cuddling that the gang managed to get on camera.

"You're putting all of those on your bare locker?" Gabriella shook her head and pulled out a sandwich bag with pictures in them. There were more special pictures that she wanted to post on her locker door. Suddenly Gabriella heard Troy's phone ring as he took it out and opened it. His eyes widened a little before snapping it shut and sliding it back to his jean pockets.

"What was that?" Troy shook his head.

"Nothing. It was just those texts of Cingular sending updates on their services." Gabriella laughed. They arrived to school within three minutes.

"I'll see you later." Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off. Troy wondered how long that smile was going to last today.

* * *

Gabriella walked in the doors of East High. She passed by some people in the hallway who coughed obviously.

"Cough slut cough," one of the girls said. She giggled and continued talking to her friend. Gabriella raised her eyebrows but continued on her journey to her locker. After many greetings such as 'cough whore cough', 'Why don't you suck my balls Montez?', and 'How do you like your buns today?', she finally arrived at her locker. She didn't understand why they were doing this; did Troy spread this? They had only just gotten to school and everyone knew that Gabriella had slept with Troy.

"Gabi!" Gabriella shot her head up from her mascara-stained cheeks to see Taylor and Kelsi running toward her. "Did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The text," Kelsi said.

"What text?"

"You didn't get it?" Taylor said. Gabriella shook her head.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"It's all over school. Apparently, they blurred the guy's face out. That's insulting." Gabriella grabbed Taylor's phone that she finally got from her parents after the summer and looked at the screen. The sight had stung her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Gabriella asked sternly. Nobody was supposed to know what happened that night; it was confidential to Troy and her. Only Troy could have spread it because he was the only one there… unless he made a sex tape out of it.

"It was sent to everyone. Including Chad." Oh my god, Chad. He could have shown it to Troy and then Troy would break up with her, telling her that he can't be with a girl whose sex news was all over campus.

"Who's the guy?" Kelsi asked. Taylor nudged her arm. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Can we just go to class? I need to figure out something." Gabriella walked forward before Taylor or Kelsi could answer. They walked until they saw Ms. Darbus standing outside greeting the students. It's something only Darbus does when it's the first day of a new school year. Gabriella was about to walk toward her when she saw Troy and his friends walking toward her too on the other side. She stopped at her pace.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Taylor said finally catching up to her. Kelsi came afterwards. Gabriella stared at Troy walking to Ms. Darbus and smiling. He looked like he had nothing to worry about. After all, his face was blurred out.

"Yeah, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse."

"What?" Gabriella couldn't tell them that it was Troy who slept. She didn't even know who took the picture and sent it to everyone. If it was Troy, he wasn't going to see the time of day ever again.

"Nothing. Let's go." Gabriella walked toward Ms. Darbus who wasn't occupied with Troy anymore. "Hi Ms. Darbus."

"Why, hello there, Miss Montez? Having a wonderful first day of school yet?" Gabriella bit her lip, but smiled.

"Hope it gets better." Ms. Darbus laughed dramatically before greeting another student. Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella walked into their seats. Everyone was crowding around Troy's seat, talking about the summer vacation they had after the Lava Springs summer jobs. Troy eyed Gabriella and gave her a wink, but Gabriella looked away. Troy looked confused.

"Okay Wildcats, get in your seats." Everyone scrambled to his or her usual seat. Since almost everyone from last year's homeroom was in Darbus's homeroom again, they chose to sit in the same seats as last year. Chad tapped on Troy's shoulder.

"Did you see the anonymous text? Gabi was in it." Oh yeah, Troy remembered. When the text came to his phone in the car, the picture frightened him. His face was apparently blurred out, but his body was there. Colliding with Gabriella's.

"How can someone be so cruel?" Chad continued. Troy nodded. Yeah, how can someone be so cruel to send everyone a personal moment to both her and him? It was their first time and Troy wanted it to be special. That special moment had lost its specialness ever since that picture came public.

"Do you know who's the guy? Or who took the picture?" Troy turned around angrily.

"Can you stop asking me? I don't know!" he loudly whispered. Chad backed off. Troy sat back and rubbed his forehead. He was so mad at the person who sent the picture. He didn't get to see Gabriella's reaction. She must have known already.

"Mr. Bolton, sit up. I will not tolerate slacking in my class." Troy sat up and pretended to listen to Ms. Darbus. He looked back at Gabriella trying to pay attention, but her face is saying she's thinking really hard about something too. All the pressure's on her and he's doing nothing about it. Sigh.

* * *

Soon homeroom ended. Everyone filed out, slightly looking at Gabriella in a weird way. Kelsi and Taylor waited for Gabriella to finish. Sharpay walked up to them.

"Is Gabriella okay? I saw the text." Taylor raised her shoulders and saw Gabriella coming toward her.

"You guys, I think I'm just gonna go to the science lab to clear my head."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella shook her head. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi left her as she went the other way to go to science lab. She didn't have free period but she needed to clear her head and think things through. How come someone would want to manipulate her and even scratch Troy's face out? She didn't do anything mean to anyone, at least she doesn't remember doing anything.

She arrived at the science lab, surrounding her with green plants that the science lab had to keep the place from being emptied with nothing. Troy had shared the place with her when she arrived at East High. He thought that this would be their secret place whenever they wanted to meet up without their friends. When they were dating, they usually come here to make out or just cuddle in each other's arms. She can still do that now she has Troy's heart again, but it would be really awkward with the picture around at school. She betted that he already saw the picture and wanted to leave her alone to face the world by herself.

"Hi," Gabriella saw someone already occupying the bench in the lab. Troy sat up and patted the seat next to him. Gabriella walked over slowly and took the seat. She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I know." She shifted again. "So how's your first day back at East High?"

"Could be better." Usually, she would laugh at his joke but right now, she had no intention of laughing. She also felt the same way because the day just kept getting worse.

"Same here."

"I know," he plainly said. He moved to lay his legs on the bench arm and laid his head on her lap. She jumped up and ran over to the other side of the lab to pretend to look out the view out. "Are you okay?" he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped up again and breathed heavily. It was weird that she was now uncomfortable from the PDA Troy was showing.

"I-I-I'm fine…" she croaked out. She felt Troy's arms unwrapping themselves away from her. He spinned her waist around to face him.

"No you're not." She looked away but his chin rose her face up to look at him. She gulped. "Is it about the picture?" Oh my god he knows, Gabriella thought. "I don't see what is the problem?" Gabriella's eyes widen.

"Of course. There's no problem for you because your face was edited out. All that's showing is your body."

"No, what I meant was…"

"Troy, everyone is calling me a slut or telling me to have sex with them. Nobody asked you to so of course you're not affect by this."

"Gabi…"

"Just save it. I don't want to hear it." Gabriella walked away from Troy and leaned on the railings.

"You won't even hear me out?"

"What's to hear? You can't say anything to anybody or they'll know it's you as my victim in the picture. You also can't not say anything or people will ask you suspiciously. What can you do?"

"I can help you. I'm always here for you Gabi." Gabriella looked at Troy on her right. He was still in the same spot Gabriella left him at.

"Will you be there when I need you? Will you be there telling everyone to back off of me when they start tormenting me about the sex rumors? I don't know who's on the other side but I have a feeling that you do."

"Why would you think that?"

"Nobody just scratches out a person's face unless that person knows or the sender of the anonymous text doesn't want to hurt the person."

"So are you saying that I told someone to white out my face out?"

"Are you saying that you did?" Troy groaned furiously.

"Of course not Gabi! I don't even know who the other side of the picture is. You can't blame me for whoever did this to you."

"I'm not! I'm just…" Gabriella's voice faded down. Her eyes were tearing up and suddenly, she fell down the floor bawling. Troy ran over to her and picked her up in his arms. "Why is this happening to me? Why do I deserve this?" she cried out. Troy didn't answer as he kept hushing her for her to stop crying. His only pet peeve was to see the girl he truly love crying her eyes out.

Gabriella's sobs were quieting down until it became sighs. She breathed deeply in Troy's arms.

"I know you don't deserve this, but you got to be strong and go through it. There's nothing you can do now except be strong. Whoever sent that picture to everywhere will see you be strong and give up, knowing that you'll overcome everything that goes through your path." Gabriella sniffed and gave him a small smile. He unwrapped his arms, stood up, and pulled Gabriella off the ground.

"And don't worry. I'll be by your side," he said honestly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not really updating my stories. STAR testing are coming up this week & so much more. I'm busy dealing with my grades since I got a 2.5 GPA. I'm sorry that you never hear from me anymore and more likely, I can't come on the computer because of time management but please deal with the fact that I do have a life & I will use it wisely. I'm doing great, if you ask, but I'm sorry that I'm not updating. I will continue writing since I still love writing but it'll just be less often. Sorry again!**

**I'm not continuing The Price of the Book since it was mainly started because of Nicole. Now that she's gone, I can't really continue. I'll try to get on with the last chapter of She's Still Here but I'm seriously having a writer's block on it. Basketball Fighting will still be updated, but between really long periods of time. **

**SORRY AGAIN!!**

**xoxo, Carol**


	3. It's That Girl!

**Chapter 2: It's That Girl!**

"Hey Gabi." Gabriella looked up from her favorite book, Twilight, to see a very familiar blonde. With a pink Juicy Couture bag.

"Hey Sharpay." Sharpay pulled out a chair in front of Gabriella and took a seat. Ever since Ryan left her to hang out with the Wildcats, Sharpay felt like she needed to fit in with the rest of the school. And without Ryan on her side, she felt… not in control anymore.

"What's up?" Gabriella spoke up, grabbing a piece of scrap paper and placing it on the page she was on as a bookmark. She closed the book and threw it on top of her book bag.

"Nothing. Just bored. Do you know anyone else who has free period right now?" Gabriella was about to say something when the library doors open. In rushed Troy in his sweaty basketball uniform, looking like he just ran a mile-a-thon.

"Hey." He looked at Gabriella and then saw Sharpay. "Hey Sharpay." Sharpay smiled and looked down. Troy took a seat next to Gabriella. Gabriella wrinkled her nose and covered it with her sleeve. Troy raised his arm purposely for Gabriella to smell as Gabriella scooted farther away from him.

"Did you just come from basketball practice?" Sharpay asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other weirdly. Troy turned her attention to Sharpay. Troy nodded, turning his attention back to Sharpay. The library doors open again and in came Jason, but he was wearing a black and white polo shirt and jeans with his black skater Vans.

"Hey you guys." He immediately took a seat next to Sharpay. "Did you guys hear? The juniors are throwing the seniors this year a 'welcome back' gala."

"You mean a senior start fiesta? A party where everyone knows about it and been throwing for the last three years?" Troy said in a 'duh' tone. Jason nodded quickly.

"You know about it?" Gabriella giggled.

"Jason, it's thrown every year. Remember we had to throw one last year?"

"So that's what it was. I thought it was a regular party. We were invited last year."

"That's because we were the ones who planned everything. Gosh Jase, do you seriously have to be dumb?" Troy said sarcastically. Gabriella elbowed his chest.

"I'm not dumb. I'm just… letting my brain take a rest."

"Well, your brain sure gets tired easily," Troy mumbled. Gabriella elbowed him again, but can't help but giggle at Troy's joke.

"Okay," Jason started, "this year, I heard that it's going to be at Jimmy's house."

"Isn't he a sophomore?" Troy nodded annoyingly. Troy is Jimmy's idol. Everything Troy does, Jimmy just has to go for it. Troy's happy that he has a big fan but sometimes it just goes too far.

"His brother is a junior, but Jimmy insists on planning the whole thing just for Troy." Jason fluttered his eyelashes at Troy. "See Troy? Your biggest fan loveeeeees you!" Troy rolled his eyes while Gabriella and Sharpay giggled. Sharpay's face fell.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Gabriella and Troy waved goodbye, but Sharpay was too quick to see it.

"What's with her lately?" Troy said.

"I don't know. Is she okay?" Gabriella gasped. "What if she still thinks I hate her? I honestly don't anymore."

"No she doesn't. Don't worry." Troy put a hand over her hand and she smiled. Jason coughed lightly.

"I'm just gonna go find the guys. I think they're playing basketball." Troy's head shot up.

"Oh my god! I forgot about them!" He leaned over and kissed Gabriella's cheek quickly. "I'll see you afterschool?" Gabriella nodded and Troy ran out of the library.

"I'm just gonna go follow him," Jason got up and walked toward the door. Gabriella chuckled and pulled Twilight off her bag and begun reading it again.

* * *

Gabriella walked to her locker afterschool to get her Chemistry homework and her Pre-Calculus book. When she twirled to her third number and pulled the door open, thousands of condom wrappers spilled out. Tears began filling in her eyes.

"Thought you needed some protection just in case you wanted to hump some more guys." Gabriella turned around to see Olivia Dempsen. She was co-captain of the volleyball team and was very interested in Troy, but when she heard Troy was interested no other than Gabriella, she promised herself that she will do whatever it takes to pull Troy out of his daydream and into her arms. With the rumor going around about Gabriella, she knew this was the perfect chance to humiliate her, even though the picture wasn't enough. Olivia walked over to Gabriella and the condoms spread around her. She picked up one and shoved it in Gabriella's shirt pocket. "Just in case," she hissed. Gabriella refused to let the tears fall. It was Olivia after all; she was more known into giving blowjobs to the soccer team than Gabriella's picture going around. Gabriella reached down and picked up her Pre-Calculus book that fell with the condoms. She grabbed her Chemistry homework and ignored Olivia's snickering. She brushed the rest of the condoms onto the floor before closing her locker. She was about to leave when she saw the picture of her and Troy at junior prom last year. Tears filled her eyes again. "Are you looking at this?" Olivia spat. She grabbed the prom picture Gabriella was eyeing for a long time. She smirked as she ripped the picture in half, also ripping Troy and Gabriella apart. "You won't be needing this now that Troy thinks you're a slut." She flung the half with Gabriella on it to the floor with the condoms and stuffed the half with Troy on it into her pink tote. "Thanks for the picture donation." She snickered again before walking off. She saw people walking past her, whispering and pointing at her. She picked up the picture of her off the floor and stuffed it between some pages of her Chemistry homework. She turned around to leave the condom mess when she bumped into someone. She fell back onto the condom pile. Some girls cackled while walking past her. She saw a hand in front of her. She sniffed and took it.

"You don't deserve this Gabs." Gabriella bit her lip and started walking out the door. The person ran behind her and grabbed her wrist. "Who did that to you?" He said pointing at the condom pile under Gabriella's locker. She shook her head, not wanting to answer but he pointed at the condom pile again. "Who did this to you Gabi?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ryan." She turned around to walk away again but Ryan still caught up to her.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you still gotta tell someone. Do you know who's on the other side?"

"No."

"Then you must know who's face was scratched out." Gabriella knew he was referring to the picture everyone got on their cell phone. She bet that some perverted guys even have it as their wallpaper. She shook her head.

"I was drunk that night. I don't remember who it was," she lied. Ryan chuckled sarcastically.

"You're such a liar. I saw you the whole time and you weren't drinking anything."

"How would you know?" She said a little louder. "Are you stalking me?"

"No. I care for you Gabs. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, too late Ryan. Look what's happening to me. I'm a target as a sex-wanting whore. I never even had sex until that time!" She said a little too loud, causing some people to stop in their tracks. Gabriella pouted and looked down as the people who stopped started walking again. They, too, pointed at Gabriella and whispered some stuff.

"Do you know anyone else who had a thought of doing this to you?" Gabriella shook her head. She didn't know _that _many girls would hate her for dating Troy. She never believed that a guy like Troy would even be interest in her in the first place. Being a nerd at her past schools, she didn't have too much friends and none of the guys would even make a move to even talk to her. Troy was the only guy who made Gabriella have butterflies in her stomach _and _had her thinking about him all night. Besides Sharpay, nobody else made the move to even hurt her. But she and Sharpay are friends, and Sharpay wouldn't do anything bad now they're friends. Right?

"No one in my head." Ryan sighed.

"Okay. Why don't I take you home? I think you need a little rest from this high school chaos." Gabriella nodded and followed Ryan into his black Range Rover. Ever since he broke free from Sharpay, Ryan made a few choices with himself. He now started to play basketball and was magically talented with the basketball, making lay-ups and free throws look like it was an easy shot just like how Troy made it. He also bought this black Range Rover instead of driving around Sharpay's pink mustang. Unlike Sharpay's license 'FABULUS', Ryan's license plate was '2SEXY4U'. When Chad saw this license, he immediately fell in love with the car but Ryan only let him drive when he was above the influence.

Ryan drove Gabriella home. Gabriella thanked him for the ride and jumped off the Rover. She unlocked the door to her house and ran upstairs to her room. Her room was now filled with pictures and memories from East High. There were pictures of the gang hanging out at the park, school pictures the school newspaper offered to give Gabriella for her outstanding article about school lunch, and pictures she took with her camera of her and Troy. The prom picture Olivia ripped was just one of the copies Gabriella had. She pulled out her drawer and opened the envelope containing the prom pictures of her, Troy, and the gang. She pulled out the same prom picture as the one from her locker and stuffed it in her bag, a reminder to post it up and let no one rip it up again. She took out the ripped picture and threw it in the garbage. She plopped herself onto her bed and fell asleep, dry tears spreading onto her pillow.

* * *

"Great job, boys! Hit the showers!" Coach Bolton shouted as Chad lead them into their Wildcat chant, a tradition made by Troy and Chad to always shout the Wildcat chant after each practice. They never got tired of it and the whole team was proud for their school spirit. After cheering, everyone headed toward the locker room to take a shower. Troy wanted to smell good before heading to Gabriella's house to comfort her after the catastrophe today.

"Hey Troy!" Troy ruffled his hair with the white towel and saw Zeke walking toward them, already dressed. Chad was pulling on his jeans while Jason was still wrapped in a towel. Troy's green shirt was lying on the bench as Troy grabbed it and pulled it on. There, he was done dressing. "Is Gabriella okay? I heard about the rumor." Troy frowned. He was still upset that Gabriella was being blamed for the picture when he was also the victim of the scene. "Do you know who it is? Since you and her are back together." Troy ignored Zeke's question as he grabbed his watch and clasped it on. "Wait, are you two back together?"

"It's not official yet." Troy slipped on one of his black checkered Vans.

"Maybe she doesn't want to get together because she doesn't want to lead you into this drama," Chad said. _Too late,_ Troy thought.

"Yeah. I know she's a little upset so she might not want you to suffer," Zeke said.

"I don't really care what other people say about her. No one's even helping get through this, so I'm stepping in." He stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Are you going to her house?"

"Yeah." Zeke slapped Troy's back and sighed.

"Tell her get well soon. It'll be all over when another drastic thing happens. It's always like that in high school." Troy nodded. He walked out of the locker room and into his truck. He turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. A few minutes later of driving, he parked in front of the Montez house. He unplugged his iPod from his stereo and stuffed it inside his pocket. He pulled out the keychain with a picture of Gabriella and him and Gabriella's house key that she gave Troy a few months after they started dating. He unlocked the front door and closed it behind him, making sure it was locked. He jogged upstairs immediate to Gabriella's room. He opened the door to see Gabriella face down on the pillow, looking like she was sleeping. Troy grinned and tiptoed to her bed. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He felt Gabriella shift and she turned to look at Troy.

"Hey," she mumbled. He kissed her forehead.

"Hi. How you feeling?" Gabriella closed her eyes, remembering how it felt to have Troy's lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes again, finding Troy in a different position: sitting on her bed next to her.

"A nice nap helped a lot. If only it was a dream." Gabriella sighed a little. Troy grabbed her arms and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"I promise everything will be fine. You're not the first one to make this mistake and you're not the last. It just shows that you're not perfect, just like everyone else."

"But I didn't even want this to happen. I wanted my sex life to remain private."

"It's just a minor thing that happened. Everything will be back to normal in a few weeks. I promise." Gabriella turned to look at him.

"Promise is a big word."

"And I'm willing to keep it. I'm not leaving you this time."

"How will I know that?" Troy tenderly kissed her lips. He never answered his questions as he lightly pushed her back onto her bed. He entered his tongue forcefully in her mouth and she had no choice but to accept it. His hand slid under her shirt as he rubbed her sides up and down. When he tugged on the bottom of her shirt and was about to pull it up, Gabriella pulled back. "I can't do this right now." She pushed her off and sat up. Troy looked at her weirdly, but frowned remembering everything that happened today.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist again. She sighed.

"Can we just… wait until everything cools down?" Troy nodded on her shoulder. She turned around, grabbed his face with both of her hands, and kissed his lips. "Thanks for understanding."

"Anything for you." After a few pecks of kisses, Gabriella's cell phone rang. She pulled back and stuck up her index finger to signal Troy to hold on. He nodded and she grabbed her Blackberry and clicked the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi," Taylor said into the phone, sounding like she was panting. You can hear Chad shouting and Sharpay crying in the background.

"Taylor, what's happening? Why is Chad shouting and Sharpay crying?"

"Gabi…" Taylor panted again.

"Taylor, what's the problem?!" Gabriella said a little louder.

"You need to come by Sharpay's place. Now."

"Why?"

"Just come!!" Taylor shouted. She hung up before Gabriella can say anything.

"What's up?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Taylor was panting, Chad was shouting, and Sharpay was crying. She told me to go over to Sharpay's house and she sounds really frustrated." Gabriella got up to leave for Sharpay's house, but Troy pulled her back.

"Do you need to go with you?" Gabriella thought for a minute and then nodded. Troy got up with her and intertwined their hands together. They left Gabriella's house and into his truck. A few minutes later, they arrived at Sharpay's gate. Apparently, the Evans were really wealthy that they were the only family who could afford a gate to put between their house and the rest of Albuquerque.

"Lunkhead and Freaky Math Girl," Troy reported to the security. The security nodded and opened the gate for them. Sharpay insisted on giving nicknames to her friends so if other people use their names to get in, they won't be able to. Chad was Afro Man, Taylor was Science Geek, Kelsi was Ms. Composer, Jason was Airhead Dude, Zeke was Baker Boy, and Ryan was Hat Obsessed. They parked in their designated spot under Troy's name since Troy and Gabriella were both in the same car. He handed the butler his keys like a valet and walked in with Gabriella hand in hand. The butler told them to go up ahead to Sharpay's room. When they got there, Sharpay's eyes were puffy but she was no longer crying. Chad was sitting on Sharpay's pink beanbag with his arms crossed and Taylor was playing with the antenna of her phone. Taylor looked up.

"Hey Taylor. What's going on?" Troy spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I'll tell you what's going on. It's that girl!" Chad shouted, pointing at Sharpay. Sharpay slapped her hands to her eyes and sobbed quietly. Gabriella ran to her side and rubbed her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella said sternly. Sharpay looked up with mascara stains still running down her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know it would affect you this way." Chad huffed.

"She's not sorry. She hasn't changed a bit. I knew it."

"Chad," Troy said strictly. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Sharpay, tell me what Chad's talking about," Gabriella whispered to Sharpay. She ended up sobbing again. "Taylor…"

"Gabi, I think Sharpay's the better person to tell you. It's really none of my business."

"Fine I'll tell her!!" Chad yelped. Troy pulled him back and threw him back on the beanbag.

"Shut up dude!! You're just going to cause problems for yourself."

"I don't got problems! It's her! Her and her sick little mind!"

"Sharpay, tell me," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, I'm sorry."

"You're not allowed to call her that!" Chad interrupted. Troy slapped his afro.

"Sharpay…"

"I'm really sorry. I just…"

"Sharpay, just tell me why you're sorry." Sharpay gulped for a minute.

"It was me."

"You what?" Gabriella quickly knew what she meant, but she had to hear Sharpay say it.

"I was the one who took the picture."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just really wanted to end where Sharpay admits she did it. I'm just going to make this a short story just because I've been really busy and I have no time to write a lot of stories at a time. So this is going to end the next chapter. And I'll still work on Basketball Fighting while working on the sequel of Everything I Want. Hope you enjoy this while you wait for my updates!! **


	4. Till Forever Doesn't Exist

**Chapter 3: Till Forever Doesn't Exist**

This was not how things were supposed to turn out. She was supposed to go to the senior start fiesta with the love of her life and her best friends but instead she was at home, cleaning out the refrigerator with everything that was edible from lasagna leftovers from last night's dinner to red gummy worms that aren't supposed to be even be in there. She pulled out every known food and grabbed two pieces of bread. She grabbed a handful of chips and crushed it into bits over her piece of bread. She grabbed a butterknife and spread strawberry jam over the chip bits. After adding more ingredients onto her "sandwich", she finished it off with the second piece of bread. She grabbed a cup of Pepsi before going upstairs to munch on her deformed sandwich.

Setting the food on her nightstand, she looked at her closet. Her sundress was already hanging inside her closet as the first thing to pull out when she got home today. She decided last minute she didn't want to go. She just wasn't in the mood.

"_What?!" Troy practically screamed. Sharpay jumped at his voice and began to cry again. Gabriella hasn't seen Sharpay cry out loud like that. She was known to be the most confident person in school; nothing was supposed to stop her from yelling at the victim even if it was her fault, but seeing her like this just showed another side of Sharpay. The side that she rarely shows. _

"_I told you, man. She's a bitch and always will be," Chad cussed. Taylor shook her head and sighed. When Chad was angry, there isn't really anything you could do to calm him down._

"_Sharpay," Gabriella said quietly. Sharpay looked up apologetically. Her mascara stains were flowing down her white cheeks. Gabriella walked over to her bed and sat next to her but didn't dare touch her. She was furious inside but Sharpay may had a reason. "Why… why did you do it? I thought we were friends." Sharpay faced her body toward Gabriella which made her move back a little._

"_Gabriella, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to take that picture. I went to check people's room to see if anybody was destroying my parents' stuff but then I accidentally went into your room. I don't know why but I pulled out my phone and took a picture of it. I realized that I didn't take the flash off so I ran out before you guys could notice me."_

"_What in your sick mind made you fucking take a picture?" Troy asked harshly. Sharpay just whimpered to herself, knowing she had caused this whole tension between Gabriella and the whole school. _

"_Troy," Gabriella said sternly. "Sharpay already said she's sorry. Don't make her stress about this even more."_

"_Gabi, how would you even let this go? She made the whole school think you're a slut!" Chad shouted. "She doesn't deserve your forgiveness." _

"_Chad's right. I don't," Sharpay confessed softly. Gabriella shook her head and rubbed Sharpay's back._

"_Sharpay, it's okay. You made a mistake. Mistakes are made to be fixed."_

"_But how am I going to fix this?! Everyone already knows about this and won't forget it." Sharpay wailed a sob and fell on her pillow. "God damn it, I'm the most fucked up person in this universe." Gabriella frowned. It was one thing for her to be sad about the picture flying around but it was another thing for the culprit to be one of her friends who was finally becoming civil with her and her not forgiving herself for a mistake that she didn't think through. Gabriella got up and started walking out._

"_Gabi, where are you going?" She heard Troy call out. Gabriella just kept walking. When she reached the front door, she felt someone pull her back. "Gabi." She didn't answer him. He tilted her head up and that's when she saw her tears falling down. "Gabs." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Gabriella soundlessly cried into his chest, not caring if any of Sharpay's maids heard her. _

"_I can't believe it. How could I be so stupid?" Troy rubbed her back and kissed her all over her forehead._

"_It's not your fault," he softly comforted. _

"_It's not Sharpay's either. We weren't careful enough." _

"_It's nobody's fault. It was just bad luck." Gabriella looked up at him. He really was perfect. Despite from his attitude in the summer, he really changed for the better. In a way, he changed to be a better boyfriend for her. Well, she didn't know if she was back together with him. Ever since that night, they've never really labeled themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. So far, it seemed like they were friends with benefits. _

"_I think I can only take so much for one night. I'll just go home." Troy nodded._

"_Do you want me to take you home?" She shook her head._

"_No, I want you to stay and comfort Sharpay. She's really upset about this and I want you to just tell her that this isn't her fault." Troy nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She met him halfway and pressed her lips onto his. She pulled back after a while and hugged him. "Thank you so much."_

"_Anything for you, freaky math girl." She giggled as she pulled from the hug. He handed her the keys to his truck and kissed her forehead before going back upstairs. She left to Troy's truck and pulled out of the big driveway that was big enough to be called a private parking lot._

Troy came back to comfort her that day after being dropped off from Chad. He only stayed for a while until Gabriella's mother came home and left. Today was a week after Sharpay confessed she sent the picture. She and Gabriella slowly became friends again but it was just different from before; somehow Gabriella still have a little trust issue with Sharpay and she understood. Sharpay knew she did wrong and it would take time for Gabriella to be able to trust her. As for Troy, he kept his distance from Gabriella hoping she'll be able to recover from the gossip that began to decline from that day. People were still talking about it today but they had moved onto another scandal with some cheerleader giving a blowjob to a soccer player and it leaked onto the East High student website.

Taylor and Kelsi tried to convince Gabriella to the senior start fiesta tonight but with all the events, she thought she needed a rest at home. The truth was, she was afraid she'll lead herself into something similar to the Halloween party and she'll be in talks again. She told the girls to go ahead and have fun without her but she's going to have to sit out for this one. She didn't tell Troy that she wasn't going anymore but she knew he'll find out when she doesn't show up at the party.

She heard a knocking on her balcony. She jumped up at the noise and widened her eyes. What if it was some stranger that saw the picture and wanted to know if he could have a sex session himself? She shivered at the thought and climbed down her bed to grab the hair curler from her bathroom and unplugged it, thanking herself that she was curling her hair a few minutes ago for fun. She slowly tiptoed to her balcony, waiting for the right moment to pop out. She heard the door handle shake, knowing that the person outside really wanted to come in. She turned the handle, closed her eyes, and started swinging her curler around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed, swinging at the person without looking. She heard a sizzling and a person's yelp.

"GABI!" She opened her eyes and saw Troy holding his arm tightly. She saw the red burn on his arm and widened her eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!! I just freaked out that… uhh… hold on, let me get first aid." She ran out of her room quickly. Troy grabbed onto his arm tightly and sat down on her bed. When she came back, she bounced onto her bed and opened the first aid kit. She grabbed an ointment and squeezed it on his arm. She then rubbed it slowly, ignoring Troy's groans of pain. She blew on it softly and rubbed the ointment until the white was all smeared evenly.

"That hair curler does make a good weapon." She giggled and blew on his injury again.

"I'm really sorry. I got scared."

"I don't blame you. Your mom's not home and you'd rather get a hair curler than a knife to protect yourself." She slapped him on his upper bicep.

"Well I'm a girl. I can't throw punches hard enough to knock out a guy."

"True." Gabriella laughed and sat down Indian-style.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the senior start fiesta? Jimmy would be really sad if you weren't there. You're the only reason he's holding it at his house."

"Well Taylor told me you weren't going anymore. If you weren't going, how come your sundress is out of your closet?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I decided at the last minute. I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Well," he kicked off his shoes and lay back on her bed, "if you're not going, I guess it's up to me to stay here with you."

"You don't have to. I don't wanna ruin your fun." He sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"It wouldn't be fun if you weren't there." Gabriella looked down sadly. He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you still sad about Sharpay?" She shook her head.

"No, I guess I'm just upset that out of all people, it would be someone I was becoming really good friends with. And I guess I don't want the same thing to happen to me again if I went to the senior start fiesta." Troy nodded in understanding. He sat up completely and leaned on the headboard of her bed. He opened his arms.

"Come here." She crawled over and laid her head back on his chest as his arms enclosed around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and behind her ear. "I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what we go through together. It's what boyfriends do for girlfriends." Gabriella looked up at him shocked.

"Am I… am I your girlfriend?" Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to be?" Gabriella looked down, playing with her fingers. Troy caught one of her hand and intertwined with it.

"I don't know. I don't want to pull you into my mess."

"Stop blaming yourself for the picture. It was a private moment and shouldn't have been taken as a picture. It's not your fault."

"But I felt like we should've been careful."

"We were. At least we used protection." Gabriella smacked him on the arm that was wrapped around her waist. "I mean, we were but we weren't aware that someone would be at the door." Gabriella bit her lip. Troy lifted her face up and caressed her cheeks. "We're in this together. Forever." Forever, he said. He said forever. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him tenderly. She pulled back and grinned.

"Wanna ask me that question again?" Troy raised his eyebrows and then suddenly realized what she meant.

"Gabriella Montez," he lifted her right hand and kissed her knuckles, "will you be my girlfriend… again?" She nodded. He smiled and brushed her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. "I love you Gabi," he muttered into her neck. She groaned and lifted her hands to brush her hands through his hair.

"I love you too Troy." And that was all it took for him to lift her up and set her on the opposite side of the bed. He openly kissed her neck, down to her collarbone, and back up to her jaw. She felt him pulling at the hem of her white tanktop. She pulled back and lifted her shirt off of her. Troy took the time to take off his green polo shirt, revealing his toned abs that he knew Gabriella loved. He pulled her back to an adoring kiss as he unclasped her ruby red bra and flung it to the side. He kissed down to her neck, passed the collarbone, and to her chest where he started licking softly on one of her erect nipples. She purred with delight as she felt Troy's tongue swirling around and sucking on her upper private part. Her hands found the button of Troy's jeans and started to unbutton it. She pulled the zipper down and tried to tug it down. Troy left his attention from her breasts to pull down his pants for her. He then took the opportunity to pull down her red pajama shorts.

Troy's mouth drooled over the naked sight of his girlfriend and immediately crashed his lips onto hers, hoping she won't see his bulge growing. Gabriella smiled into the kiss, showing that she had already seen it and her hands rubbed along his erection. He groaned and swirled his tongue on her neck, sucking so he'd mark his territory on her. She pulled down his boxers and instantly rubbing his penis. He groaned as Gabriella's hand movements fascinated him. He pulled back and watched as Gabriella lowered her head to his dick and swirled her tongue around the tip. His head fell back when Gabriella pushed her mouth down his shaft, rubbing it at the same time. Her head bobbed up and down quickly, hoping that she'll give him the best blowjob for being there for her this whole time. Cum started to pour out into her mouth as he orgasmed. She licked it all off and sat up to kiss him full on the lips. He pulled back to find his pants and pulled out a condom from his wallet. He opened it and slipped it on, carefully leaving a little air in the condom so it won't break. He climbed back on bed and kissed Gabriella again.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella nodded and spread her legs. He positioned himself in front of her and pushed into her. She opened her mouth and let out a moan as Troy thrusted into her a few times. He pulled out slowly and slammed back into her, causing her to bite her lip.

"Troy, please… harder." He obeyed as he thrusted in harder and his pace a little faster. She let out a scream, silently glad her mom wasn't home tonight. "Mmm… Troy! Ooo baby…. Keep going…. Faster…" He penetrated her womanhood as fast as he could. He couldn't hold on anytime longer as she felt her breathe deeply and screamed his name. "TROY!" She screamed once more before laying back on the bed. He pushed into her a few more times until he let himself orgasm into the wall of the condom. Until he caught his breathe to its normal state, he pulled back and lay back on the bed next to her. He pulled her to his side and kissed her forehead.

"I really love you Gabi. Till forever doesn't exist." She breathed deeply, hoping to catch her breathe before replying to him.

"Till forever doesn't exist."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Hopefully it'll make up for the time I didn't get to update my story for you guys. And I know you guys have been wanting this chapter for a long time. Reviews are very much appreciated and You'll Get Me if You Want Me will be updated very soon. **

**Thanks Daphne (LivesInLove) for being my new editor. She's the only one who so far told me she wanted to do the job and I'm really thankful for her (:**

**Make sure you guys read my update on my profile page. **

**xoxo Carol**


End file.
